I give you my life Rukia
by dgj212
Summary: I hope you girls like it and if you guys like it then your tough and sensitive.


Hope you like it. Now on with the disclaimer.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

**Kurakura High school After School**

Rukia and Orihime were walking through the hall ways of the school to get to the science lab to finish an extra credit project in an surprisingly awkward silence; Orihime kept glancing at Rukia every 10, 15 seconds Rukia could tell, so she decided to end the silence,

"Is there anything you want say to me Orihime?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Orihime nervously.

"Oh I don't know maybe it's the fact that you keep glancing at me every 10 or 15 seconds"

"Oh me never" she replied with a nervous laugh"

Rukia narrowed her eyes "Orihime spit it out."

Orihime seeing how there is no way out of it said "ok, ok it's just… the way you treat Kurosaki Kun. I mean he is a legal minor and all after his…" Orihime couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"I know Orihime it's just… I don't know if he loves me is all."

"RUKIA! He loves you very much and you know that!" Orihime snapped at her, she realized she had done "Sorry it just…"  
"I know Orihime it's just… I just don't want for what happened to Kaien and me to happen to again… not again…"

While the two girls walked by they didn't notice that a certain orange haired guy listing to the conversation. Ichigo would do anything for her, anything that didn't involve murder... for the wrong reason.

Out Side of High school

The girls were outside talking while waiting for their ride. Ichigo just pulled up with his bike.

"Yo" greeted Ichigo.

"Hi Kurosaki Kun" greeted Orihime.

"Bye Orihime" said Rukia.

She walked to Ichigo ready to get on the bike, but Ichigo stopped and handed her a helmet. She stared at him before she took it from his hand.

"What with the whole safety thing Ichigo?" asked a very annoyed Rukia.

"Well you are my girlfriend and I don't want anything to happen to you" replied Ichigo.

"Yeah-yeah whatever"

They started going then Ichigo started speeding after half a mile or so, Rukia got a rush of adrenaline and fear,

"Ichigo what are you doing!" Yelled a frightened Rukia.

"Hold on to me tight" he yelled back and she did. He started to go even faster.

"ICHIGO PLEASE STOP!" Pleaded Rukia.

"Hug me tighter and say that you love me."  
Rukia did as he said "I LOVE YOU!"

But Ichigo didn't stop instead he went even faster.

"ICHIGO PLEASE STOP!" Again pleaded Rukia, then to her dismay she glanced at the wire leading to the braking mechanism was cut.

"ICHIGO PLEASE STOP!" yelled Rukia at the top of her lungs.

"Hug me tighter and kiss me and tell me that you love me" Rukia could have sworn she herd sadness in his voice.

Rukia hugged him tighter and kissed him before whispering his ear "I love you Ichigo Kurosaki."

That was all he wanted hear, he drifted and they went sliding then it all went dark.

Kurakura Hospital

Rukia woke up in a hospital at first it was kind of blurry, then her eyes adjusted and saw her Brother Byukuya leaving the room and at the corner where the chairs were, Orihime was dosing off in who knows were with her imagination.

For all Rukia knows Orihime could be dreaming about dancing with the fishes while eating one of her weird food creations in the land of jelly beans.

Rukia sweat dropped at the thought before deciding to wake her up "Hey Orihime"

"…"

"Orihime wake up, damn it!" Yelled Rukia while Orihime woke up and fell down to the ground.

"OWIE!"

"Sorry Orihime but you wouldn't wake up"

"It's ok Rukia"

"Hey what am I doing here?'

"Well… after Ichigo tried to stop the motorbike you hit your head and fell unconscious even with the helmet on, you know that's what saved your life"

"Oh right" Rukia looks around the room and sees that it is only her and Orihime.

"Hey where is Ichigo?"

Orihime looked unsure of what tell her and that gave it away.

Rukia's eye widen in horror "no that can't be Orihime it can't be! Ichigo can't be dead Orihime He can't be!" her voice was harsh not wanting to believe the ugly truth; tears threaten to burst from her eyes at any moment.

Orihime walked to her and hugged her "Sorry Rukia… Ichigo has gone to sleep and won't wake up" she whispered

Rukia got a tic mark "DAMNIT ORIHIME!" Orihime fell down… again "I am not child Orihime and I know it was hard for you too. Thanks for trying to put in a nice way." She said but then a drop of water escaped from her eyes, Orihime hugged her once again. Another tear came out and another, then she stated sobbing and then crying.

GRAVEYARD

Rukia spent the next Six month recovering in the hospital. It's been Twelve months since the accident. Today was the day they started dating and the day he died.

Rukia came to give her respect to him. Ichigo's grave stone was on top of his sisters and parents. His mom died of a heart attack of nearly being hit by a car. His dad and sisters were killed in a fire two years later at a hospital while Ichigo was at his mother's grave. Apparently some idiot was playing with a lighter in a supply closet with some flammable objects. The closet got n fire and the fire-extinguisher that was near to the pipe that was feeding the sprinklers with water exploded and disconnected the pipe. The weird thing was it wasn't the fire that killed them it was the smoke and nothing even close to a lighter was found or the person who started it so officials are still trying to figure out how it started and who did it. Ichigo has been on his own since then.

Rukia let a tear roll down her cheeks, then she felt a hand grab her shoulder and she turned around to see Orihime with her eyes red from crying by the looks of it.

"At least you know he loves Rukia. He gave his life to you"

"Yeah… he did" replied Rukia weakly.

"let's go Rukia"  
"Alright" Rukia took one last glance at the grave stone her widen when she saw Ichigo there wearing the same clothes but he had a long chain sticking out of his chest and he mouthed "I love you Rukia Kuchiki" before he gave a rare smile and disappeared .

Rukia felt Orihime's hand on her shoulder then she said with a faint smile "I saw it too" Rukia gave a faint smile to her before they started walking home.

Writers note

I hope you guys sorta liked it. It happened to a couple … well the part about the bike and giving his life to her, but I don't know their name so is you care or not a moment of silence

…

…

…

…

…

Have a great day, and live your lives, like get girlfriend or boy friend because life is too short my friend. And please let me know if I did a type error thanks good night.


End file.
